Sacred Icon (Level)
Summary A Halo 2 campaign level. As the Arbiter, you make your way through a wall filled with Sentinels and Flood, ending in an open-air Elite encampment, which you must defend successfully from Flood onslaught before the next level, Quarantine Zone, starts. Enemies Encountered **Sentinels **Enforcers **Flood (Infection, Combat, Carrier) Weapons **Plasma Pistol **Plasma Rifle **Needler **Carbine **Energy Sword **Sentinel Beam **Magnum **SMG **Battle Rifle **Shotgun **Rocket Launcher Mission Objectives *Lower the Containment-Shield *Power-up the four Absorbers to lower the Containment-Shield *Make your way through the Flood-infested Wall *Rendezvous with your allies in the Covenant camp Transcript First Cinematic: "Uncomfortable Silence" {fade in on Covenant-looking structure} {text: Sanctum of the Hierarchs, Covenant Holy City, High Charity} {camera pans down, we see a large hallway with rows of Honor Guards, the Arbiter walks through, close up of Arbiter} {Arbiter watches as Brutes take Honor Guard equipment from the Elites, Brutes fight each other for choice parts, Arbiter walks through a large doorway, past Honor Guard Brutes to where Prophets Truth and Mercy speak with Elites} SpecOps Commander: "This is unprecedented... Unacceptable." Prophet of Truth: "A Hierarch is dead, Commander." SpecOps Commander: "His murderer was within our grasp. If you had not withdrawn our Phantoms..." Prophet of Truth: "Are you questioning my decision?" SpecOps Commander: "No, Holy One! I only wish to express my concern that the Brutes..." {Truth hold up a hand for silence} Prophet of Truth: "Recomissioning the guard was a radical step, but recent events have made it abunditly clear that the Elites can no longer guarantee our safety." SpecOps Commander: "I shall relay... your decision... to the Council." {Half-Jaw and his Elites leave. Half-Jaw nods to Arbiter, Arbiter returns the nod. Truth speaks to the Arbiter} '''Prophet of Truth:' "Politics... How tiresome. Do you know, Arbiter, the Elites have threatened to resign, quit the High Council, because of this exchange of hats?" Arbiter: "We have always been your protectors." Prophet of Truth: "These are trying times... for all of us." Prophet of Mercy: "Even as the humans’ annihilation fills us with satisfaction, the loss of one of the Sacred Rings wracked our hearts with grief." Prophet of Truth: "Putting aside our sorrow, we renewed our faith in the prophesy that other rings would be found. And see how our faith has been rewarded." {they turn to a large viewscreen of Halo} Prophet of Mercy: "Halo! Its divine wind will rush through the stars, propelling all who are worthy along the Path to salvation." Prophet of Truth: "How to start this process? For ages, we searched for one who might unlock the secrets of the ring. An Oracle. And with your help, we found it." {they turn toward 343 Guilty Spark, who seems to have been suspended in a gravity beam} Prophet of Mercy: "With appropriate humility, we plyed the Oracle with questions. And it, with clarity and grace, had shown us the key." {triggers a hologram of the Index} Prophet of Truth: "You will journey to the surface of the ring, and retreve this Sacred Icon. With it, we shall forfill our promise." Prophet of Mercy: "Salvation for all!" Prophet of Truth: "And begin the Great Journey." {Fade to black, fade in on Delta Halo. A Phantom flys toward the surface. Cut to Phantom interior.} Tartarus: "Once the shield is down, we'll head straight to the Library. I do not wish to keep the Hierarchs waiting." {Focus on the Arbiter, zoom in as he speaks.} Arbiter: "The human who killed the Prophet of Regret... Who was it?" Tartarus: "Who do you think?" Arbiter: "The Demon is here?" {Focus on Tartarus} Tartarus: {Snort} "Why?" {Re-focus on Arbiter} "Looking for a little payback?" {The Arbiter draws a Carbine and holds it} Arbiter: "Retrieving the Icon is my only concern." Tartarus: {Laughter} "Of course." {Cut to exterior panoramic view of Delta Halo's Library, with the Sentinel Wall in the foreground. The Phantom flies towards the Sentinel Wall and stops over a landing. The Arbiter drops from the Phantom, which then flies off. Behind the Arbiter, an Enforcer rises up and slowly advances. He whirls around and fires three shots from his Carbine, to little effect. Suddenly, the Enforcer is hit by a sustained burst of plasma fire and loses its right-back leg. The Phantom flies by and away, and the Enforcer chases after it} Tartarus: "Lower the shield, Arbiter!" {Cut to mugshot of Arbiter} "I'll pick you up when you're finished." {Fade to white, gameplay starts} (After you jump into the passageways moving downward, and the first room, you meet a Grunt, who greets you) (After you enter the next room, you find a group of Grunts and Jackals fighting Sentinels. After you defeat the Sentinels and cut off any more from entering, a Grunt might speak to you) Grunt: "Arbiter... our savior!" (Pause) "Stupid Jackal, say thank you!" (When you move into the next room) Tartarus: (Through your COM link) "You're getting close to one of the shield generators. Many of my Brutes have fallen attempting to take it down. Let's see if you fail better." (When you stand near the Grunt running towrd you) Grunt: "Big scary thing! (Presumably Enforcer) Run away! Please! Don't make me go back!" (When you reach the Shield Generator) Tartarus: "You've reached the power source, Arbiter." (An Enforcer descends from above) Tartarus: "It is useless to attack the Enforcer at the front, especially when it's shields are up. Stay in the shadows,wait until it loses intrest, then strike the beast when it's back is turned." (After you destroy the Enforcer) Tartarus: "You've reached the power source. Overload the locks holding it in place." (After you overload the first three locks) Tartarus: "One more, Arbiter." (After you overload the last one) Tartarus: "Release the power source. Now, find a way to remove it from it's cradle." (Of course, it's just a simple, push-a-button task. So push the button, the platform will then start moving and the door in front of you will open) Chapter 2: Buyer's Remorse (If you look up, you will see the bright-green shield surrounding the Library disappear, followed by Tartarus's Phantom flying lower towards the other side of the wall) Tartarus: "Hold on until the Library's clear. I'll pick you up on the ledge ahead." (The door of the approaching wall opens to another Enforcer firing on the Phantom) Tartarus: (Growls) "Blasted machines! Find a way through the wall, Arbiter!" (The Phantom leaves, followed by an attack by Sentinels, Sentinel Majors and a break-out of Flood-Infected Humans) (Once you get through the wide-opened door in the wall, you will reach a piston at the pther end.) (As you proceed through one of the hallways below, your COM link will pick up a Marine's transmission) Marine: (Over COM link) Proceed to the objective! We'll hold out as long as we can! (Screams painfully) Get it off me! Other Marine: Surpressive fire! Surpressive fire! (After you reach the next bottom floor) Marine: (Over COM link) Negative ma'am! They are NOT Covenant... Other Marine: Cover that doorway! (Once you reach the bottom of the wall) Chapter 3: 100,000 years war (When you land on the snow, pods will land in the canyon) Elite: "Forerunners be praised! The Arbiter!" (When you defeat the wave of Flood) Elite: "This Quarantine Zone has been compromised. We must do what we can against the flood. Our commander has landed further in. Let us join him." (Once you cross the bridge and through a tunnel, you will meet the SpecOps Commander, Half-Jaw) Half-Jaw: "Arbiter! What are you doing here?" (Half-Jaw is interrupted by screeches of the Flood) Elite: "The Flood is upon us!" Half-Jaw: "We must hold this campus until reinforcements arrive." (When you keep fighting the flood, a Phantom will descend from above, firing on any remaining Flood in the zone) (Level Ends) Category:Levels